This specification relates to detecting compromised resources.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query.
Resources can be modified by third parties without permission. For example, a third party can replace original content of the resource with spam content. These resources can be referred to as compromised or defaced resources. A search result to a defaced resource may be less relevant to a user's needs.